HealthSoft, collaborating with the Developmental Disabilities Nurses Association (DDNA), proposes to develop a computer-assisted curriculum in developmental disabilities nursing (CAIDDN) for Internet delivery. The aim of Phase II is to develop and evaluate the CAIDDN. The CAIDDN will include: 5 hours appropriate for integration into undergraduate nursing curricula; 10 hours on management and direction of nursing care; and 3 hours on the implementation of health assessment and care protocol tools for use with direct caregivers. Phase II methodology includes: using focus group consensus, DDNA membership survey, and curriculum consultation to modify DDNA's curriculum for interactive delivery; developing 18 hours of CAIDDN; and measuring learner outcomes and satisfaction in 10 practice and education settings. Innovations include: 1) expert collaborative development of a freestanding basic CAIDDN appropriate for integration into undergraduate nursing education; 2) content concentration on the management and direction of care, addressing nursing's major role in the care of individuals with developmental disabilities; 3) a person/family- centered lifespan approach within a theoretical framework of caring; 4) CAIDDN delivery via CD-ROM or the Internet to allow "just in time" education for geographically-dispersed nurses in varied settings; and 5) an interface connecting the CAIDDN to DDNA's web site, offering direct consultation and resource links. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A computerized developmental disability nursing curriculum is marketable to schools of nursing, acute care facilities, residential and long term care facilities, home health care agencies, correctional facilities, managed care organizations, primary health providers, school health and public health agencies, and is accessible through the Internet or on CD-ROM.